Sam and the Plant Queen
by PhantomD
Summary: Takes place during Urban Jungle. The mind vine has taken over Sam and she is now the Plant Queen too all in the real world. She knows Sam's deepest desires about Danny and has decided to move things along in their relationship, against Sam's wishes.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay and rule with me Danny," Sam said under the influence of Undergrowth's mind vines.

"I always thought you ruled Sam, just not like this. I'll be back for you. I promise!" Danny shouted, running through her. Unfortunately, she stopped him before he could make it into the Ghost Portal in his basement. _How did she do that?_ Thought Danny, _I should have been able to phase through her easily, what has Undergrowth done?_ "Sam, let me through!"

"Not just yet Danny, I want you. I want you to stay and rule with Undergrowth and I. The two of us under him... We could do anything! We could be together, forever. I need you."

"No Sam! I'm going to save you. Let me go!" Danny cried, still shivering.

"No! I'm not letting you go until I have my way with you. I meant what I said, I want you. Here and now. Just the two of us with no one to stop..." Sam said and caressed Danny's cheek. She pulled him closer with a vine and pressed her lips onto his. Her actual consciousness watched as the mind vine's powers took her inner most thoughts and projected them into real life. _No! I can't believe this is actually happening! I prevented this from happening for so long so it wouldn't ruin our friendship and now... all of that, gone!_ She thought trying to stop herself from continuing.

She noticed that after a few seconds, Danny stopped resisting and took control over the kiss. He pulled her closer by her waist and pressed harder, trying to pry her mouth open. Her plant queen self gladly opened up and he continued to roam around with his tongue, as she did the same. Soon her real consciousness stopped caring and started to feel the kiss as well. For a brief moment, she was able to surface again and pulled away, looking at him with her amethyst eyes.

He recognized that it was really her and said "Sam! Are you okay? By the way, you should wear green more often. You look... amazing, even with the freaky mind vine."

"Thanks, I guess," she said blushing. "Yes it's me, but I only have a second before the mind vine takes over. Please help me. This kiss is amazing and I'd love to continue, but I want to do so as myself, not by her alri-" she said as the plant queen came back. "Danny, will you stay now?"

"I'm sorry Sam. I'll be back and then...then I'll stay," he said which gave him enough time to run into the open Ghost Portal.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the super short chapter. This story is going to be 3 or 4 really short chapters, just to break up the time a little so it might make more sense. Or it will make less sense. It's the first time I've done a chapter story instead of just a long one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's part two! I know it's also short, so I'll be uploading part 3 later today as well. I have a midterm today so bear with me! **

* * *

****WHILE DANNY IS IN THE GHSOT ZONE WITH FROSTBITE****

"I'm sorry Father... he got away," Sam said as she came back to Undergrowth.

"No matter, he will have to come back at some point, and until then, we will continue on with our gardening. You're doing so well, why don't you take a break for now?" Undergrowth said, motioning towards a hollow tree. She phased through it, just like Danny had done hundreds of times.

"What kind of ghost powers do you have anyway?" Sam asked, trying to talk to Plant Queen.

"The basics. Invisibility, intangibility, ecto rays, and some plant powers I have inherited from my father."

"I've always wanted to have powers like Danny. Maybe I should have gone into that ghost portal with him the second time around. It wasn't like I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Well as long as I'm around, you do." Plant Queen said.

"By the way... Why did you do that?" she asked, referring to the kiss.

"You know better than I do why I did it. I was simply acting on the thoughts that I saw in your mind when I took over. I did you a favour, because it didn't look like you were going to do anything any time soon," Plant Queen said.

"I would've done it... eventually," she replied. "My thoughts don't give you the right to do anything! For example you wouldn't act on my other... naughtier, thoughts of Danny, so what makes you think you can act on my want to kiss him without it being a fake-out make-out?"

"Who said I wouldn't act on your other thoughts? He loves you, you just don't know it and he won't admit it, so he's going to come back for you and when he does... get ready for the _ride_ of your life."

"You wouldn't!" Sam said in anger.

"Oh but yes I would. You see, you may be able to see what's going on and talk to me, but I'm still in control here. You can just sit back and watch. What was it that Danny said? 'You should wear green more often. You look amazing.' See what I did for you? He's realizing it."

_No no no no no no no! No! This cannot be happening. She's going to act on...those... thoughts of Danny. I can't let her do that. I want it, but I want it to be me, not her! I need to think of something. If I was able to surface into my own consciousness because of the kiss, I should be able to do the same thing next time she tries. Whether or not I'm able to stop it, at least it will be me and not that bitch Plant Queen version of me. I love Danny and I can't let her do this to him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's part 3 that I said I would upload today. And thanks to earlschibiangel for pointing out my grammar flaw last time. I hadn't even noticed XD**

* * *

****DANNY RETURNS FROM THE REALM OF THE FAR FROZEN AFTER LEARNING ICE POWERS****

"He's back." Plant Queen said. "Time to play Sammykins!"

"Don't call me that." Sam said. _Time to get ready. I only have one shot to stop this or else I have to take over for as long as I can._ She thought.

"Danny," Plant Queen called to him.

"Sam?" He said, looking around for her.

"I thought you were gone for good," Plant Queen said to him.

"I would never leave you like this Sam. Of course I was going to come back."

"I've been waiting. Come, follow me," she said floating over to the hollow tree she had just come out of.

"You've changed. What are you wearing Sam?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" she said pouting. They were inside the tree now, shut off from everyone. Even Undergrowth who knew not to do anything unless it was needed. "If you don't, I can always take it off..."

"As much as I said I liked the green, it's just not you. You're not you right now." He said holding onto her shoulders. "I want the real Sam back."

"And you will, soon enough," she said.

"Liar!" Sam said to her. Plant Queen didn't respond, knowing Danny couldn't hear Sam's cry.

"Now about this outfit. You obviously don't like it, so I'm going to get rid of it," Plant Queen said, winking at him.

"NO!" Sam cried, not wanting Danny to see her naked.

"Sam... What are you – oh," Danny said as her one piece outfit fell to the ground and he was found staring at her bare back. His cheeks flushed and turned bright red as he realized that she was 100% naked at the moment. She began to turn around and Danny turned his head away, worrying about the blood already rushing down to his groin. In his spandex hazmat suit, things like that were very apparent and he tried his hardest to make it go away before she noticed.

"What, you don't like this outfit either? You're so picky," Plant Queen said smiling. Sam was mortified. She noticed Danny wasn't looking at her but also noticed how there was a bulge in the lower regions of his suit. In her mind, she blushed like crazy but the Plant Queen showed no signs of being phased by it. "Danny? Are you alright, you look a little red in the face."

"Umm... I – you...your clothes – they umm..." he said stammering. He took a deep breath and started again. "You're naked. Why?"

"Because _Danny_," she said moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, "you didn't like what I was wearing, and I have to say, right now I don't like what you're wearing. How do you take this thing off in your ghost form anyway?"

Danny choked out, "I usually just change back. And I happen to like what I'm wearing so I'll keep it on." Plant Queen pushed Sam's body closer to Danny's making more blood rush to his member as her breasts pressed against his chest. Plant Queen noticed and felt a poke on her leg. She ignored Sam's pleas in her mind to stop and grabbed onto his member through his suit. He gasped at her touch which gave her more inclination to rub her hand over it. Danny knew this wasn't right, but he was powerless to Sam, the girl he loved, even if it wasn't exactly her controlling him.

"Why don't we see if this suit comes off in your ghost form?" She said and found a small zipper that wasn't visible unless you were right up next to Danny's neck. She pulled it down, revealing his pale chest, more toned than Sam remembered due to his ghost fighting. Plant Queen pulled it all the way down until Danny stepped out of the legs.

"Briefs? Classy, but too bad they're going to have to come off as well," she said tugging on them with her teeth. Her teeth grazed his member making him gasp again, not used to being touched by anyone other than himself down there.

"STOP! Please, just stop doing this!" Sam cried out to Plant Queen.

"Not a chance babe," she said and pulled off Danny's underwear. Her eyes widened, Sam mimicking the same from her consciousness. It wasn't massive, but he was better endowed than Sam had ever thought. She grabbed a hold of it and began to pump, earning moans from Danny's mouth. She licked the tip of his member and then took it whole, as Danny smiled thinking about this is what had only ever happened in his dreams. He enjoyed it for a minute before he remembered that this _was_ just a dream because that wasn't really the girl he loved. He pulled her head away from him.

"Look, Sam I want this more than you know, but you aren't yourself, and I can't do this if it isn't you."

"Give me a second to... think this over," she said and turned her attention to Sam. "I can make him want this whether you like it or not. I'm giving you two options because I will feel the pleasure regardless, and I'm feeling generous. One, I continue on this and make him think it's you as watch me fuck your would-be boyfriend senseless, or two, I give you control for the next say... half hour and you have be the one to instigate this little deed. So choose. You have 30 seconds."

"Wait! Can't I talk to Danny about it first?" Sam said hope in her voice.

"No. He just said himself that he wants this. He just wants it to be you. Oh and I can read your thoughts when you're in control so if you suddenly decide you want to tell him to face father, I'll take back control."

"Fine. I'll choose option number two. I don't agree with the way you're doing this but I know that I can't watch as you lie to him."

"Good choice. See you in a half hour babe..." she said and Sam could no longer hear the Plant Queen's voice but could move her body again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Part 4! It's longer than the other parts but I couldn't find a good place to split it up so it will just stay like this. Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot! And there may be some OOC moments, it's hard to write them in character in a lemon scene, especially since I'm not the greatest at writing them. **

* * *

"Danny?" she asked.

"Sam? Is that really you? I, umm..." he said and tried to cover himself.

"Stop," she said taking his hands and looking into his eyes. "Yes, it's me. Your best friend, Sam. Don't hide. I... I really want this too. So please, let me continue."

She kissed him hard and pulled him so she was lying down on top of him. They kissed like they had earlier, but suddenly Sam showed more urgency in the kiss, knowing she only had a half hour before _she_ would be back.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but if I do, she's going to come back and I have to then watch this happen from the back of my mind. I know you want to do this, and I want it too. Not the best circumstances to do for the first time, but know that I do want this." She said and before he could say anything, she went back down on his cock, and he lost all sense of himself in the pleasure. She licked up and down his shaft before moving her mouth down to his balls and that sweet spot just under them. After hearing Danny's responses, she went back to his head flicking her tongue across the top of his head. She took the entire length in her mouth all at once causing Danny to gasp and buck his hips causing Sam to make a gagging noise. _That was one of the hottest noises I've ever heard!_ Danny thought.

He could feel himself building up and stopped her so he could pleasure her back. He started by kissing her as his fingers made their way down her body, making her shiver at his touch, partially from his ghostly self. He noticed and changed back so that this was done with him as plain old Danny Fenton and not Danny Phantom. He took her surprise at this as a chance to slip a finger in her dripping folds which caused her to moan in his ears. As he did this, his free hand roamed her body, stopping particularly at her breasts where he took her right nipple in his fingers and her left nipple in his mouth, enticing more moans out of her. Knowing he was causing her to do that made him much harder and hearing her whisper his name in between moans made him want her more than he had ever wanted his best friends. He continued to do this and very soon, she climaxed, not used to the foreign touch. He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself over her.

"You ready Sam?" he said looking into her eyes to make sure it was her.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Yes. If you don't want to do this now, I'll stop and go face Undergrowth now. Then we can do this at a later date. We obviously have a thing or two to talk about."

"Remember Sam," the Plant Queen interrupted in her mind. "I have the powers to say yes whether you like it or not."

"I know, and I'm saying yes. We've already come this far so I'm okay with continuing," she said to both Danny and Plant Queen. "You can face Undergrowth afterwards."

"Alright. I don't want to hurt you so don't move just yet." He said and pushed himself into her. She whimpered but it hadn't hurt as much as she had expected. Danny sensed that she wasn't hurt and wasn't bleeding so he kissing her and started to move, easing in and out of her. Knowing that they had no one around to hear it, Sam wasn't quiet as Danny continuously hit that sweet spot.

She moaned and called out his name, "Oh my god Danny!"

"Oh Sam..." he said, feeling himself slowly climbing. He wouldn't finish yet though. He wanted to make sure Sam had the best first time ever so he held it in.

Sam felt amazing. She could feel in the pit of her stomach a clenching feeling and she knew she was close to the climax again. A few more thrusts and she tightened, falling down from that climb and Danny knew that it was okay for him to finish, but he wasn't ready yet. He was enjoying himself far too much to let this end so quickly. He slowed his pace giving her time to breathe and then sped up again making her writhe beneath him and when she opened her eyes to look at him, those beautiful eyes now full of lust and love, he couldn't take it anymore. Realizing they had no protection, he thrusted once more and pulled out, finishing all over Sam's stomach which was glistening with sweat from the activities. The sight of her in that state almost made him feel aroused again, but he wasn't ready to go for a second round, not matter how hot she looked right then.

"How much time do I have left?" Sam asked Plant Queen.

"One minute."

"One? Can I have 5 more to just lie here with him before you start your battle?"

"No. You'll have plenty of time for that in the afterlife after father destroys you both."

"Danny, I know you're tired and that was the most amazing moment of my life, but you need to beat Undergrowth right now. Then we can talk." Sam said and as soon as she finished, Plant Queen took over again. "Yea Danny, go beat Undergrowth. Or try at least."

"You aren't Sam anymore are you?"

"Why Danny, I can't believe you would make such an accusation." She said feigning being offended.

"Look Sam, or whoever you are, I don't want to hurt you. Especially after the amazing moment we just had. So I'm going to go ghost and beat that freaky plant ghost thing. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny said.

"Very well ghost boy time to feel the pain of UNDERGROWTH!" Undergrowth yelled from outside the tree.

"You'll be good as new when I'm done with him. I'll make sure of it," he said kissing her and flying off to use his new ghost powers.

"I don't know why it's taken you guys that long to finally get together," Plant Queen said to Sam.

"Why do you flip between moods? First you're this evil bitch and next you're helping Danny and I get together."

"I may be just a mind control vine, but I'm in your body and all your thoughts are open to me. I know how much you love you him. And unlike you, I have an outside perspective and he loves you too. Everyone else knows it except you two. Jesus it's not that hard to figure out, especially if I, someone who has been around for less than 24 hours, had figured it out."

"You really think so?" Sam said.

"I know it, and although you keep telling yourself you don't, you do."

"I won't miss your attitude when you're gone. But I'll miss your powers. I've enjoyed the feeling of knowing I can do what Danny does. Maybe stop having to be the damsel in distress all the time. I'm independent and I hate having to be saved all the time!"

"Perks of having me around. I'll miss your body. I don't have a body. I have many but none who I've had as much... _fun_ with as you."

"You're terrible. I can't wait until Danny wastes your freak plant of a father."

"If he does. I have faith in my father." Plant Queen said.

As if on cue, Undergrowth yelled out "NOOOO! MY ROOTS!" and started to shrink before Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Goodbye Plant Queen. See you NEVER!" Sam said as she could feel the Plant Queen leaving her body and the vines detaching from her neck. Something felt off but she figured it was aftershocks of being overshadowed for such a long period of time.

"Sam are you okay?!" Danny asked. He was glowing blue all over.

"I'm fine. What's up with you? You're all...glow-y."

"New powers," he said and formed an ice crystal in his hand, giving it to her.

"What's this for?"

"I'm glad you're okay. I suppose we need to talk now."

Sam smiled and said, "We can talk later. For now..."

Danny was shocked as Sam jumped on him, kissing him deeply. When they broke the kiss, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"What? What ghost is here now?"

Sam sighed and started playing with the grass at her feet as Danny looked around for the source of his ghost sense. All of a sudden, Sam gasped as a flower came out of the ground right under where she had been playing with the grass. Sure, she had been thinking about how nice some flowers would be in this park, but now she was confused. She turned to a new area of the ground and focused the same thoughts she had just been thinking when another flower popped up.

"_A parting gift from me, you weren't half bad babe..."_ Sam heard the Plant Queen's voice in her head. She smiled and focused on Danny's saying "_I'm going ghost!_"

Danny turned around and saw Sam in the same green outfit she'd been wearing earlier, except her eyes weren't the overshadowed green they had been before. They were the same green as Danny Phantom's. She was also wearing shorts instead of the short skirt she'd been wearing before.

"Sam, why are you in that weird outfit again?"

"Danny... looks like you aren't the only one with ghost powers anymore. The Plant Queen said she left me with a little gift. I didn't even know she actually had her own mind let alone the ability to do this! Looks like you won't have to be saving my sorry ass all the time anymore."

"Well that kinda sucks but I'm glad for you!"

"Why does it suck?"

"Because now, I don't have an excuse to hold you or carry you when I'm saving you. You can save yourself."

"You can hold me anyways you know." Sam said and used a vine to bring him closer. "We do still need to talk at some point you know. So I'm sure you'll get to hold me all you want."

* * *

**And there you have it! the end to the story! I really hope you guys liked it and again I apologize for any issues that come with my lemon writing abilities.**

**Stay tuned for my next story! I don't know if it will necessarily be DannyxSam since I'm currently writing a NaLu Fairy Tail fic, but I can't stay away from my babies, Danny and Sam. I just love them too much!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! it's me!

I just wanted to say that the sequel to this story will be starting up in the next few days. I don't have a name for it yet, but it will be somewhat similar to the one of this story.

See you guys probably this weekend!


End file.
